


Who Is He?

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [6]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat Implied, F/M, Gen, One Shot, She just doesn't know it yet, kind of sort of idk you can decide if it was implied or not, set during the first episode, she's already falling hard for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Selina Kyle is livid that the Bat got the best of her however she can’t help, but admit that there is something undeniably charming in the way he did it.





	

Selina was livid. Who wouldn’t be? She had had her hands on her client’s disk and Gotham’s Big Bad Bat had snatched it off of her.

As well as being angry at him, and herself, she couldn’t deny that he was oh so very intriguing. Tall, dark, brooding, mysterious. Selina was curious, she was just going to have to be careful to make sure curiosity did not kill this cat.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that Selina nearly missed her stop, she was still hanging from the train that she had used to escape his grasp.

Once the train was close enough Selina let go of her rope. As she fell Selina quickly hooked her whip around the closet gargoyle and swung towards the building it was attached to.  

As she got closer to the building Selina got her claws ready so that they could hook into the brickwork and allow her to climb up.

As she hit the wall she instantly put her claws to work. Once Selina had a good grip she gently pulled at her whip to get it to unravel from the gargoyle.

Now that her whip was secured in her belt once more Selina began to scale the building till she was on the roof.

From there she made her way back to her apartment.

Once Selina was back in her apartment she carefully removed her suit and began to check for injuries.

After a thorough check she found that she only had a few bruised ribs and a black eye.

Examining her black eye Selina knew that makeup wasn’t going to cover it. She sighed. “What the hell am I going to tell Harvey? More importantly what am I going to tell my client?”

Her client had demanded that she get that drive and now it was in the possession of Gotham’s Bat.

She had hoped the armed thugs, who had been there for the same thing, would’ve been able to keep him busy long enough for her to steal the drive and disappear into the night. Fate clearly had other plans.

She couldn’t deny it. She liked the air of mystery he held, as well as the brooding. God what she would do to find out who was under that mask.

Sure he treated her as if she was a common criminal, which she was far from being, but he’d find that out soon enough.

Selina moved from her bedroom to her living room and sat on her sofa, her arm resting on the sofa’s arm. She was already planning out what she would do next time she met the Big Bad Bat.

She knew some of his moves now, as he knew hers. Using his own moves against him, in theory, could work. There was a fifty-fifty chance that it might surprise him or it wouldn’t. She just had to decide if it was worth it or not.

Luring him to her would be easy enough. All she had to do was rob a jewelry store.

The only problem she had was their identities.

After he had knocked off her goggles there was no doubt in her mind that he knew who she was. Yet she didn’t know who he was. She had left him with a departing scratch that would last a week or so. That meant she had a week to scour Gotham for him, but could she really be bothered to do so?

Selina groaned and changed her position so she was no lying on the sofa. No man in the history of the world had been on her mind so much in one night.

Maybe it was the fact that he had outsmarted her? Saving her from falling off that building just so he could snatch her prize.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

“Who is it?” she yelled.

“Selina, it’s Harvey. Could you open up?”

Selina sat up and made her way into her bedroom and began to quickly look for clothes. Since removing her suit she had been lounging around in nothing, but her underwear.

“Yeah, yeah. Could you give a moment to get decent first?” she called.

“Of course.” came his reply.

Once Selina was decent she made her way to the front door and opened.

“Hey-uh what happened to your eye?”

Dammit! Selina had completely forgot! What sort of cover story would work? Maybe…

“I was mugged.”

“I guess that explains why you weren’t at the fundraiser tonight. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Now what did you want?”

“Well I came here to see why you weren’t at the fundraiser-” Harvey said as he made his way into her apartment. “-and to see if we couldn’t make plans for tomorrow.”

As Selina shut the door she rolled her eyes. She’d rather be doing anything else than having a conversation with Harvey Dent.


End file.
